(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in containers formed of thin light weight sheet material, and is comprised of a container carrying body and a lid portion, wherein an improved latching and handle system carried by the container carrying body fastens a removable lid into place on the container carrying body when the handles are placed in the carrying position through an opening in the lid.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Many forms of lightweight cartons and containers exist which utilize handles and a variety of latching mechanisms. Most forms of such containers are intended for a single use, so that they are often destroyed while gaining access the contents of the container. Whether the container is destroyed or not, the latches are normally intended for limited use, are deformed or torn during the opening process, and so are not designed for reuse. Further, most lightweight cartons are formed from cardboard or corrugated paper, and are not designed to receive and secure leak proof linings which would allow the container to be usable as an ice containing cooler for wrapped food or cans, or to carry fluids, or for other specialized functions.
Consideration in the past has been given to providing handles and various forms of latches to a cardboard container, though there are disadvantages to the present designs. A cardboard container with a paperboard top and handle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,319 to Barrash (1980). The handle is integral with the paperboard top which is adhered to the cardboard bottom. The disadvantage of this design is that the lid is not removable and replaceable. Furthermore, the load from the container is transferred through adhesives to the handle. Failure of the adhesive would cause the container to fail. Integral latching tabs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,158 to Storms, et al. (1992). These tabs, though holding the lid in place under light loads, do not lock. The described container does not have a handle, and is of limited use.